


Through a window

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Tante cose si possono vedere dalla finestra di una caffetteria al centro di Londra... e l'ispirazione arriva nei momenti più impensati!





	

Oggi fa troppo freddo.

Davvero troppo.

Non ho voglia di andare fuori, potrebbe piovere.

Meglio stare qui, dentro questo bar, e bere una cioccolata calda e leggere una rivista che comprato vicino alla stazione della metropolitana.

 

Oh, che noia!

Se solo succedesse qualcosa di interessante!

Dovrei scrivere qualcosa, sono in ritardo, ma non ho ispirazione.

Sono tornata a Londra solo qualche settimana fa, e fino ad ora non ho fatto altro che tentare di recuperare tutte le mie cose e mettere in ordine la mia casa e i miei pensieri, niente di più.

Non ho abbastanza tempo per andarmene a spasso in questa meravigliosa città, come facevo 'prima'...ma va bene così, non ho intenzione di spostarmi per molto, molto tempo, quindi...

 

Sbadiglio mentre volto pagina.

Spalanco gli occhi: c'è un articolo sulle persone che amano il cinema e che si trovano a Londra.

Adoro il cinema e sono a Londra, vediamo cosa dice!

"Ci sono molti luoghi in cui incontrare attori, registi e gente famosa. Ne sono un esempio i set in zone centrali di Londra che hanno visto svolgersi le registrazioni del quarto capitolo delle avventure di Harry Potter. Tutti i fan sono avvertiti! Potreste incrociare i vostri personaggi preferiti proprio in questo momento"

Osservo l'articolo, confusa.

Non ci posso credere. Ucciderei per incontrare Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Emma Watson...oh, se soltanto passassero di qui!

Sposto lo sguardo verso la vetrina del bar, osservo il cielo grigio, e infine la strada, dove decine e decine di persone si muovono in tutte le direzioni.

E' un attimo.

Un bagliore dorato sotto un impermeabile, occhi verdi sotto un altro.

Scuoto la testa, confusa, ma so di non potermi sbagliare.

Ho osservato le loro foto per così tanto tempo che potrei riconoscerli tra migliaia di persone.

Mi volto, controllo le persone nel bar: nessuno sembra essersi accorto di nulla.

Faccio per alzarsi e precipitarmi da loro, ma si siedono su una panchina, proprio di fronte a me.

Li guardo ancora, curiosa, mentre quello dai capelli lucenti si volta verso l’altro.

E’ Tom Felton, non c’è alcun dubbio.

E il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui è…

Non riesco a vedere il suo viso, ma riconosco i capelli neri e disordinati.

Poi si volta.

Si fissano, senza dire una parola, ma una lacrima scende lungo la guancia di Daniel.

Tom sembra sconvolto da quella goccia salata, che asciuga con il tocco di un dito perfetto.

Daniel lo respinge, con delicata fermezza.

Il biondo fissa ostinatamente il pavimento.

Si sente in colpa.

Schiude le labbra, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma lo sguardo con cui Daniel lo fissa lo costringe a tacere.

E’ proprio Daniel che gli dice qualcosa, con un’espressione triste, e Tom lo interrompe scuotendo la testa. Gli prende le mani.

Daniel ha il respiro affannato, scioglie le mani dalle sue.

E’ come se avessero avuto la stessa conversazione in precedenza e sia stanco di ripeterla.

Si alza in piedi, e Tom si sporge per trattenerlo, splendido, contro di sé, sussurrando qualcosa nel suo orecchio.

Daniel cerca di liberarsi, dapprima, ma dopo alcuni secondi si abbandona tra le braccia di Tom, e ritrova il sorriso.

Se ne vanno, ancora abbracciati, lasciandomi qui, con la mente bloccata delle migliaia di interrogativi.

Che cosa e’ successo?

Cosa sta succedendo tra i due giovani attori?

E soprattutto, COME POSSO SCOPRIRLO?

Mi gratto il collo, concentrata nei miei pensieri, quando la voce della cameriera mi fa fare un salto sulla sedia.

“Cosa c’è di interessante in strada?” mi chiede.

“Niente” rispondo, “ho solo avuto un’idea per una storia.”

“E’ una bella storia?”

Le sorrido.

“Ma certo.”

Pago per la mia cioccolata e inizio ad affrettarmi verso la stazione della metropolitana.

Devo andare a casa immediatamente, e scrivere tutto ciò che ho in mente in questo momento.

Non avevo pensato al fatto che la risposta alla mia domanda può essere soltanto una: NON POSSO scoprire cosa sia successo, per cui LO INVENTERO’. Dopotutto, è il mio lavoro.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

La cameriera stava pulendo il tavolo quando trovò un braccialetto sul pavimento, sotto la sedia dove la giovane donna era seduta.

Chiamò il capo.

“Oh, guardi. La signorina Rowling l’ha perso di nuovo” disse lui.

“Dovrebbe portarlo da un gioielliere per farlo riparare. E’ pericoloso farlo cadere in quel modo” aggiunse la cameriera, scotendo la testa.

Poi gli chiese cosa voleva che ne facesse.

“Mettilo nella solita scatola” disse il capo, “domani verrà qui a riprenderlo.”

Quando fu di nuovo da sola, la cameriera pensò che, dopotutto, gli scrittori sono tutti un po’ matti.

 

FINE


End file.
